Wide Awake
by IceTyger
Summary: A series of encounters between Yang and Blake. Follow the brawler and the fauna as they try to get Blake used to being more public about her emotions. With a door that keeps falling down as comic relief.
1. Wide Awake

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked

"Of course" Yang commented "My sheet's big enough to cover up the side and end of the bed. So we can have privacy or they can have some privacy." She tucked the last bit of duck tape on to the bed.

Yang had hung her large thick sheets on the outside of her bed frame and held it in place with a few nails and about 100 yards of duck tape. She was proud of the way it turned out,pretty good. It was to get Blake used to being brave about private things between her and Yang happening outside their dorm room or the shower they all share. Blake walked around it slowly looking for anything that could be wrong. Satisfied she walked back to the desk.

Within seconds the door flew off its hinges hitting the ground and slowing to a stop just in front of Yang. Weiss and Ruby sometimes got a little physical but that was their foreplay. It always led to loud violent sex and it was something Blake always wished she could do with Yang. As Ruby ran into the room Weiss tackled her. Pinning the younger girl to the floor Weiss began to kiss and bite Ruby's body as her clothes were torn off of her.

Watching this had Blake wishing her and Yang could do something remotely close to it. Yang walked past the couple that were too deep into foreplay to even know that either Blake or her was there. She grabbed the faunus' hand and smiled, picking her lover up and carried her to the bed. Moving the sheet she lowered the raven haired faunus on the mattress. Ruby was nearly yelling for Weiss to stop so the door could be fixed. This only frustrated Yang as she had to fix it instead of her having to do so. Turning she kicked the door away from couple to into what they were doing to care. Standing the door up into position Yang punched the hinges back into the door frame.

Turning she shut the main light off and headed back to Blake's bed. Yang turns to see Ruby laying down nearly screaming with Weiss's head between her legs. Perhaps the only thing left on her little sister is her stockings and combat boots. She can see Weiss throbbing her head back and forth and what looks like her hand between her own legs playing with herself.

Shaking her head she climbs into bed with Blake. Turning to flick on her small portable light. The brawler took her long shirt off and sat it behind her head. Once she made sure it was in place just right, she turned to see a sight that made her day. Blake had on a short skimp yellow t-shirt with a pair of black short shorts. Smiling she laid down with her right arm straight out. Blake laid on her arm and faced Yang and immediately kissed her. Soon after they fell asleep.

After jolting awake from a nightmare, Blake sits up. The moon light barely making a difference in the near pitch dark area. Not knowing if she had woken Ruby or Weiss. Her body still shaking from what her nightmare was. Looking around the faunus noticed that Yang was awake as well. Only being able to see Blake's eyes in the dark Yang reached for her face and cupped it gently. Blake nuzzled her hand, softly purring. With a smile Blake laid her head back on top of her girlfriends chest listening to her heart beat.

The two had never been shy about how they felt for each other. Though when it came to kissing and being romantic Blake preferred to be private. With no noise from either Ruby or Weiss, Blake felt comfortable enough to sit up and look her lover in the eyes.

"Yang" she whispered "I know we did it before they got back from their date. You mind if we did it again?" Her voiced cracked a little with the question out. A little embarrassed she quickly turned her head.

"My kitty asking if we can have some more fun before morning." She chuckled "Okay we can."

Yang pulled her close and held her tight. Waiting for her to make the first move. Which Yang did and rolled on top of her. Closing her eyes in anticipation of the next move. Instead of the normal kissing Blake felt a nibble on her cat ear and instantly submitted to the instant release of satisfaction. Yang nibbled her ear softly causing the faunus to squirm and purr loudly. Slowly releasing her ear. Yang moved to her face and began to slowly kiss her passionately. Only stopping for fast breathes the two seemed to be attached moving back and forth.

Stopping Blake turns to hear rustling on Ruby's bed. It's normal considering that her bed is held up by old rope, duck tape, and about 500 nails. As the rustling stops she turns back to the blonde brawler, already stripped to nothing but a necklace that she had given her that day. A heart made of fire dust to always keep her lover close to her heart.

Resuming where they had left off. Yang turns her attention to the faunus's breasts. Softly sucking her right, making sure to twirl her tongue around and lick her nipple on the way back up. Trying to hold in her screams Blake begins to purr loudly. Slowly Yang lifts up and turns her attention to the left. Slowly sucking and twirling her tongue around rising up. Sweat pouring down the faunus's body while she was panting and purring at once.

Noticing the chance she had to make her lover really squirm. Yang moved down to her thighs. Kissing and licking the left first, being sure to be take her time and skip over Blake's already soaked shorts. Slowly licking her way to her right thigh kissing up and down. Blake being on the verge of screaming lifted up in an attempt to get Yang to turn her attention to her clit. Happily Yang slid the squirming faunus's shorts up and stopped at her knees.

Looking at the beautiful woman below her, the brawler noticed something off. A movement underneath her girlfriends body. Instantly curious she moves to grab whatever it was only to have it come to her. Confused, she petted it gently and heard Blake begin to purr even louder than before.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you" Blake whispered enough to where her lover could hear her. A small, sad mew also came out.

"Don't be." As Yang kept stroking Blake's tail "It's only another reason to love you" She chuckled

Out of the corner of both their eyes the light of the room began to brighten slowly. The sun was beginning to come up. They had to stop and call it quits this time. Turning to look at Yang, Blake moved her tail underneath her lover and raised it enough to gently massage her clit. The tip of her tail rubbing up and down on her lover's clit. Instantly the blonde slumped onto the faunus moaning as quietly as she could.

"I assume keep going then" Yang barely able to speak.

"No lips, fingers only" Blake instructed.

Barely able to move with Blake's tail under her rubbing her, Yang managed to slip her middle finger in to the faunus and began to rocking back and forth. Both were squirming and panting. Bucking her hips, Yang managed to accidentally get Blake's tail inside her. Blake rocking her tail into Yang made her lose all control and she began to quietly hiss and cuss as her lover reached her climax. The blonde slumped forward, panting, as the orgasm she had experienced was the hottest she ever felt. Feeling the stream leaking onto her tail Blake slowly pulled it out.

Yang returned the favor by deeply fingering her. her hand clapping against the fauna's crotch quicker and quicker. Squirming with delight Blake managed to accidentally yell out "Yang!" reaching her climax and forcing the blonde onto her entirely. After holding her with the tips of her fingers dug into the muscular blondes back. After she held on for a moment she released a deep sigh and clear meow from her mouth. Smiling Yang pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth licking off the fluids. Satisfied with her accomplishment she savored Blake's taste making sure to take her time.

"I... love... you... Yang" Blake barely manged to speak, exhausted.

"I love you to my kitty" Yang smiled, leaning down she kissed her lover passionately.

Rolling off of Blake and onto her pillow Yang rolled Blake to her and held her tight. They were both too tired to even bother with putting a blanket on top of them. Looking up the faunus licked the brawler's face. They smiled at each other and closed their eyes. They would finally fall back asleep.

All of a sudden the sheet hanging from Yang's bed got pulled up. Causing the light to come in and reveal both of them naked. Weiss began screaming at the couple. However both Yang and Blake were too tired to really care. Either way she let them have it.

"I've been up all night listening to you two go at it!" the heiress shouted. "If you want to do that you can at least go into the shower!"

Her words were mumbled to both Yang and Blake as she ranted on. Only hearing loud mumbling Blake lifted her head up and opened her eyes, looking the white haired woman in the eyes. "You two weren't so quiet last night" She commented with a smug smirk on her face.

Before Weiss had a chance to retort Ruby grabbed her girlfriend by the arm and drug her into the shower. As they disappeared into the shower Weiss's yelling and complaining was replaced by the shower being turned on full blast. Blake could clearly hear the white haired woman go from screaming in anger to moaning. _Seems Ruby got payback from last night._ She thought to herself and smiled about it.

Smiling Yang looked at Blake "Are you shy about us kissing in public anymore?" Simply shaking her head no Blake nestled herself on top of Yang's chest, curled her tail around the brawler's leg and finally fell back asleep purring.


	2. Cutting Class

Blake sat on a tree limb high above the ground. Her eyes staring out into the distance. Thinking of the night before, Her and Yang were up all night making love behind a sheet on her bed. With the morning breaking they rushed to finish the deed. Then as they tried to fall asleep Weiss began shouting at them, then she just made a simple comment and fell asleep. Smiling she looked down seeing the blonde walking to her tree.

"Blake." Yang said looking up she saw her lover "Are you going to class today?" she continued

Not responding Blake leaped off the limb, landing just in front of her sunflower. Silently leaning towards eachother they kissed gently. Opening her eyes the fauna realized she was kissing her lover in public. Quickly pulling away she looked down, blushing.

Yang didn't have to open her eyes to see that her kitty was blushing. As she stood there her heart began racing. _Okay, she's a little braver but now I can't stop. forget classes today._ Her thoughts were clear enough to know that Blake and herself could cut class, but Weiss and Ruby will notice their absence. _Damn_. _Ruby has two classes with Blake and i got one with Weiss. Damn._

Blake turns to see the brawler hodling her head low. She places a hand on her cheek lifting her face up. Smiling at the bright red skin Yang had developed from thinking of a plan to get herself and Blake somewhere to fix her little problem. The fauna leaned into her lover, cupping her hand she kissed her cheek. Slowly pulling her hand away from Yang's warm face she moved a finger suggesting follow.

A few minutes of sneaking past classrooms and students walking past. They reached their dorm rooom. Once they entered the room the couple shut the door only to have it fall down onto the floor

Having heard the noise Yang turned to face the door. Picking it up she aligned it just under where the hinges should be, She punches the hinges back into the wall. Then for safe measure punches them again. Seeing this caused the fauna to feel her body heat rise and she squirmed slightly.

Satisfied with it hanging up right Yang shut the door. Turning back to Blake she stopped her eyes wide open to see the fauna's naked body. Her heart started to race again. As she panted heavily here body began to shake, sweat starting to seep onto her skin.

Slowly approaching the brawler Blake moved her tail side to side. Only slightly purring she kissed her lover. Locking their lips together Blake moved back towards her bed pulling the blonde with her. Continuing to kiss, she used her tail to move the curtain back. She pulled Yang with her falling on to the bed.

Releasing from Blake, Yang had stripped her skirt and shirt off. Leaning to her lover she began to nibble and bite the fauna's cat ear. Instantly feeling her writhe in pleasure Yang smiled. Moving to her neck she licked and nibbled than biting enough to leave a mark. Lifting her head she could hear her kitty purring loudly and pant heavilly.

Stopping for a breath she was rolled onto her back by Blake, using her tail to hold the brawler's waist. She made sure to leave enough of it to hang down and touch her lover's clit gently. Leaning down she began to nibble her neck, biting gently. Squirming with pleasure Yang held her tight. As she turned her attention to the blonde's breasts she moved down licking slowly. Sucking the left first she made sure to pull up and release gently.

"Fuck!" Yang shouted. "Where was this last night" Instantly regretting her choice of words.

Looking up while continuing to suck her lover's breast she looked into Yang's eyes, smiling, she released. "I've been able to this all the time but we never have the time."

Lowering her head she released her tail from her lover's waist. Only to place the tip on top of her sunflower's clit. Sliding up she kissed Yang passionatly. While they kissed she slid her tail into the blonde.

Surprised the brawler opened her eyes and moaned. Grabbing the fauna's back she dug her nails in, scratching, causing the fauna to writhe in pleasure. Purring loudly Blake kept her tail inside her lover, thrusting in gently causing Yang to squirm and moan louder. Slowly speeding up she held the blonde's breasts in her hands.

Moaning and squirming in pleasure Yang could feel her climax reaching it's highest point. "Faster baby please." She managed so speak. Having felt her kitty's tail being thrust into her faster. Moaning louder than before her body wildly jumping. She leaned into Blake and kissed her holding her tight.

"Blakey!" Yang screamed releasing her fluids. Panting heavily she collapsed. _I never came that hard before_ She thought to herself. Feeling Blake's tail slip out she looked to the fauna, smiling. Then eventually fell asleep.

Blake looked at Yang's bare body and smiled. Seeing her made the fauna feal a tear come to her eyes. Her whole life had been a crucible that made her who she was and for Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler, her sunflower, and of course her lover, to accept her she knew she was truly happy.

Hearing the door close she turned and realized that the curtain that Yang had rigged up was still open. Her eyes widened seeing Ruby and Weiss staring at them. Gently tapping Yang, she felt her body flare up red with embarresment, trying to wake her up.

Sitting up Yang saw her sister and Weiss staring at them. Smiling "I've seen you two have sex before so don't think this is any different." Weiss and Ruby turned red with embarresment, immediatally Weiss grabbed Ruby and kissed her. After releasing they turned and laid on Weiss's bed beginning to make love in front of Yang and Blake.

Slowly Blake grabbed the curtain and slid it shut. She whispered softly "Enjoy yourselves." Finally laying down she felt Yang kiss her cheek. The fauna felt her heart worm slightly as she slowly danced her tail on Yang's leg, smiling.

"Feeling braver?" Yang whispered as her kitty laid her head on the brawler's chest. Blake just nodded. Soon they fell asleep, both smiling.


	3. Pryyha's Secret

Yang felt someone stare at her as she walked through the hall leading to her dorm. Ignoring it she simply smiled as she opened the door. Getting tackled she felt a bite on her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. Rolling over she saw Blake holding her down the fauna purring in delight.

Leaning up she kissed her kitty their lips locking, tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Blake's purr became louder and clearer. Releasing from the brawler she looked into her eyes feeling lust and joy. Her orange eyes burning into Yang's lavenders.

Blake stood up and turned towards the door, still open. She noticed that Pryyha was across the hall staring at the couple. Walking to the door she shot a 'tell anyone you die' look towards her friend, only for her to walk towards her. Feeling her heart begin to race she stopped and began to pant.

Pryyha walked into the room with her and Yang. Feeling her heart skip as she asked something that was on her mind for sometime. "Yang, Blake can I join you please?" Blushing as she asked the question.

Yang walked past Pryyha, and to the door shutting it. The door fell off the wall yet again. Getting aggravated she picked the door up, leveled it and punched the hinges back into the door frame. Stepping back from the door she eyed it as it held shut. Satisfied she turned to the brown haired warrior and stared into her eyes.

Holding her ground the brawler could already sense what her lover would say. Blake was blushing about the question that was asked. No one said anything, as the time passed by slowly. Feeling a tension in the air Yang sighed.

"If you are okay with it than I am." Yang answered. shrugging her shoulders.

Blake stared her lover in the eyes. _I would but i'm scared Pryyha will judge me because of my tail and ears._ She couldn't reply without giving her secret away. Getting frustrated she felt a heat run up her spine.

"If you don't want to I'll be okay." Pryyha spoke in a low tone as she looked at the floor. She began to head to the door.

"Wait." Blake nearly shouted. Stopping her friend in her tracks the warrior turned to her. "I'm okay with it but," Looking Pryyha in the eyes. "You can't tell anyone what happened or what you are about to see. Understand?" Her fiery orange eyes piercing Pryyha's soul.

Yang walked to her kitty and hugged her. "I'll pull the bow off." she whispered. Blake only nodded with a slight smile on her face. Reaching to her lover's bow she slowly pulled the ribbon, exposing her black cat ears. Pryyha stared in awe at the fauna's ears.

The couple looked at Pryyha to see her reaction. She only stared at the fauna watching her ears perk up.

A slight smile came across her face, Blake slid her skirt off and unwrapped her tail from her waist. Pulling her shirt off she exposed her firm breasts.

Yang continued to watch Pryyha for any form of hostility. Finally feeling comfortable enough she walked towards the warrior who was staring at the fauna. Slipping her shirt off first and throwing it on to the floor.

Pryyha couldn't believe her eyes. Blake had hid her tail and ears so well that even another fauna wouldn't notice. She stepped towards Yang only for her to reach her first. Their lips locking as they kissed. Her eyes closed as the brawler released her from their brief encounter.

"Your turn." Blake said to her friend. Her tail dancing side to side. "Clothes off."

Feeling nervous the warrior reached for her skirt so she could pull it off only to see Yang slide it down. Her heart began to race as the blonde stood back up and faced her. _There is no way this happening. What did I just do?_

"We are only doing this once Pryyha." Yang whispered into her ear. "I hope you enjoy." Sliding her own skirt off.

Pryyha could feel her heart race as she looked at both Yang and Blake. The fauna was built for speed and climbing while the brawler had more muscle on her than any girl she saw before but in a sexy way. Feeling her lust grab her she began to pant.

Yang grabbed the warrior by her hand and walked to her Blake's bed. Her shirt was the only thing left on her body. Blake leaned down kissing her causing Pryyha to fall on the bed. Yang sat next to them and watched as her kitty made out with their friend. Lifting up the fauna leaned to her sunflower and kissed her passionately. Pulling away the warrior could hear Blake purr.

"How are we gonna do this?" Pryyha asked. Only to have the couple look at her.

"Kitty. How are we going to do this?" Yang asked.

Blake slid her tail below her and towards the warrior, smiling as it tickled Pryyha causing her to squirm in delight. "I'm gonna use my tail on our friend. Then I want to lick you dry, sunflower." Blushing as she looked at both her lover and their friend.

Moaning in delight as the fauna's tail slid up and down her clit. Pryyha grabbed the sheets clenching them tight. Sweat began to course off her skin. While the fauna continued to tease the warrior, she kissed her sunflower. Her tongue dancing in her lover's mouth. Stopping briefly she looked down at Pryyha who was panting her clit was leaking onto the bed. Smiling at her achievement she began to purr.

Pryyha was panting as her friend's tail was teasing her. Trying to hold in the secret she had kept for a long time. Finally telling herself to say it she took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin." Releasing her secret into the air. Hearing this caused the fauna to stop playing with her.

Yang and Blake looked at their friend in shock. "No way." Yang commented as she saw Pryyha blush. "What? Why did you want us to take your v card?"

"If you want us to stop we can." Blake pulling her tail away.

"I see the way you two silently signal each other and I saw you skip class the other day. I've always had feelings for girls but my." Her eyes began to tear up. ''My mother hated it." Sitting up she took her shirt off and turned around revealing multiple scars on her back. "She had me convinced that I lost the feelings." Turning back to the fauna and brawler she couldn't hold her tears back. "Though I always had a feeling that they would return and they have. I don't have to listen to you two to know that you love each other. For that I'm jealous." She slumped forward on to Yang's chest.

Blake was speechless. Her eyes were about to tear up when she felt a hand on her tail, gently stroking it. Looking to see a bronze bracelet she felt bad for Pryyha. Letting out a sad mew.

Yang held the crying warrior. Lifting her head to meet her own she stared into the brown eyes. "Your mom's not here. If she was I'd beat her senseless." Seeing her friend smile and just barely chuckle. 'If you want to stop we can but you have to decide if you want me and Blake to take your v card." Assuring Pryyha that the choice was hers and no one else's.

"If it was me I'd do it and call my mom afterwards." Blake smiled. "Just to show her that I don't care about what she thinks. If you like girls it's okay." Kissing her friend's cheek she purred softly.

"I want to keep going." Pushing her self off Yang she brushed away the tears and smiled. "I will call her after we're done."

Laying back down she felt more sure of her decision then before. She waited for the fauna to continue to tease her with her tail.

Yang laid next to her and began to kiss her neck. Moaning in delight she noticed Blake lean towards her and kiss the other side. Her body was sweating and feeling her friends' mouths on her neck made her wetter than before. Blake made her way down her side kissing and nibbling as she reached her breasts. Yang continued to kiss the warrior's neck and began to gently bite her. The fauna twirled her nipples in her mouth as she sucked and fondled her friend. Lifting up she slid her tail back to the wet clit she had teased earlier.

Pryyha was writhing in desire as her friends had their way with her body. Moaning in shock as she felt Blake's tail slowly enter her rising in awe. Yang moved to her lover as they began to kiss while the fauna slid her tail in and out of the warrior. Watching the couple make out made her wetter. Moaning louder as Blake's tail sped up slightly she tried not to scream.

Yang turned her attention to Pryyha's already soaked crotch, sliding her hand to it. Placing her middle finger on her clit she tapped it gently and smiled as the warrior bucked her hips slightly. Feeling this made her nearly scream in delight. Blake leaned up and kissed the warrior their lips locking once again. Pulling up Blake smiled at Yang as she leaned to her sunflower and locked her lips to her lover's.

Pryyha could feel her climax reaching it's peak. "I'm about to cum." She whispered.

Yang whispered into her ear "Then cum."

Trying not to fight it she writhed in pleasure as Blake's tail sped up again. Panting as she came she felt her release, fluids dripping onto the fauna's tail. Collapsing in relief she smiled and began to pant heavier. "I'm not a virgin anymore." Looking to her friends she smiled. "Thank you."

Yang kissed her kitty and turned to the warrior, kissing her as well. "You're welcome."

Blake turned towards the door sniffing the air. "Ruby and Weiss are home." Looking back at her lover and Pryyha she smiled. "I don't care if they see us."Yang felt proud of what her kitty had done, as she watched her stay on top of their friend.

The door opened only to be shut immediately after. Blake could hear the couple try to be quiet. They were arguing again about something small, at least that was what she could make out of it.

Using her tail Blake managed to slide the curtain closed. Looking at her sunflower she smiled as she rolled off of Pryyha.

Pryyha slid off the bed and grabbed her skirt pulling out her scribe of a pocket. Staring at it she began to shake. Hearing the door open again she dove on to Blake's bed hoping she wasn't seen by Ruby and Weiss. The three kept quiet.

"No you are wrong my sister can kick your drunk uncle's ass." Weiss was defending her family's name.

"Your sister couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Ruby argued.

As the two continued to go back and forth Pryyha put in the number for her mom's house phone. Staring at the scribe she began to sweat. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Yang winked at her. She felt the fauna's tail curl around her waist as to try and comfort her. Hearing the arguing couple leave she pressed the call button.

"Here goes nothing." Her breath heavy as she listened to it ring for a second.

"Hello" A woman answered. "Pryyha how are you sweety."

"I'm doing good. I figured I would call and tell you something."

"Did you win the tournament for the end of the semester?"

"No. I'm calling to tell you..."

"I love you too sweety."

"I love you mom. I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Oh. Who's the lucky man?"

"No guy. I lost my v card to my friends Blake and Yang." Pryyha could feel her mom stare at the phone "Don't be mad, please."

"Why? Please tell me why."

"Because I like girls, I'm sorry if that makes you mad." A long pause left the spartan girl worrying, she didn't want to lose her mother because of how she felt.

"Pyrrah I.." The woman paused for a moment. "I love you and what I did was for me. I blame myself everyday for it."

Pyrrah felt a tear come to her eye "Mom. I don't blame you. Please just accept me that is all I ask." Nearly crying she felt Blakes tail rub her waist. Her fauna friend was doing everything in her power to calm the spartan.

"I can try baby." Her mother was crying. "Please may I speak to Blake and Yang?"

Pyrrah handed the phone to Yang who kept her hand on the spartan's shoulder.

"Hello?" She asked waiting for Pyrrah's mom to say something wrong. "This is Yang."

"Yang? I thank you for helping my daughter." Her mother began to sob over the phone.

"Ma'am. I want to say this and please understand it okay?" Yang fekt her heart race

"She came to us. I assume she wanted to know if she still liked girls." She paused to hear Pyrrah's mother cry hard. "Please don't cry. She wants to be happy, but for that to happen she needs your acceptance." Blake held her hand out to her sunflower she had a blank stare on her face. "Blake wants to talk to you right quick."

The brawler handed the phone to Blake. The fauna still softly purring on Pryyah's chest.

"Hello." Blake spoke softly. "I'm Blake. How are you today?"

The woman was still crying. "I... I'm trying to..."

The fauna cut in. "You are trying to understand. My father did the same. All she wants is your acceptance, acceptance of her liking girls."

"I do accept it but I hate myself for what I've done."

"It's two words and it must be spoken from the heart." The fauna looked at her lover. "I am lucky to have Yang, and lucky to have Pryyah as a friend."

"I hope you have a nice day." the woman spoke softly. "Tell my daughter I love her for me please. I have to go." The scribe went silent in Blake's hand.

Yang looked her in the eyes. "You okay?"

Still smiling Pyrrha climbed off the bed, turning to her friends. "I'm alot better and I thank you." Slipping her shirt and skirt back on.

Blake stood up off the bed. Leaning in to her friend she kissed her cheek. "No, thank you." Smiling as she laid back on her bed.

Yang hugged her friend and whispered into her ear "No one is to know she is a fauna, understand?"

"I do." Pryyha's brown eyes locking against the brawler's lavenders.

Pryyha left the room quickly, leaving the fauna and brawler. Slumping onto her be Blake was exhausted. Rolling over she felt the bed sink as Yang laid next her. Using her tail she slid the curtain close. Feeling her sunflower's arms around her she smiled as her head slumped onto Yang's chest. Purring loudly as Yang kissed her cheek.

"Sleepy?" Yang asked. Feeling her kitty nod she smiled. "Okay. Get some rest."

Blake fell asleep while Yang stayed awake. Her mind wondered to her own mother. If she ever found her would she accept the fact that her blonde daughter was gay? Then she asked herself about Ruby's mother, if she would accept her little sister for the same thing. Though it hadn't been difficult for their uncle to accept them, then again he just only wanted the two to be happy.

* * *

WELL... I HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER UP FOR EDITING FOR A BIT AND NOW IT'S DONE. SO HAPPY FOR IT BEING DONE. OH. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE THROWN ON THE BACK BURNER FOR A WHILE, DUE TO GRIMM SOUL'S LIGHT AND SECRETS AND ADDICTIONS HAVING THE FRONT BURNERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM I URGE YOU TO CHECK THEM OUT.  
ANYWAYS. HAVE A NICE DAY


End file.
